Privilege
by OrionsVisiting
Summary: After...what happened happened, May Parker is alone in her apartment. Rated T for tears and T for safety One-Shot written at 2am


I, after looking at Marvel memes for hours, at 2 am have decided to write sum of dad angsty post Infinity War one-shots that made me feel awful writing. I'm already crying about A4 and I don't even know the name. Jesus. I need some sleep.

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stan Lee. Don't own nothing

Anyways, enjoy

#####

When the whole world came crashing down, it was loud. Piercing.

May Parker, on her way back from work, knew the exact moment it did.

Cars crashing, people screaming, alarms going off and those awful, _awful_ piles and piles of dust scattered around _everywhere_ and she, when she, terrified, got out of her car, could hear the people around her crying and screaming for people who weren't there anymore.

It didn't stop being loud for _hours_. Maybe even _days._

And May, alone in her apartment, searched endlessly for her nephew. Most reports she could find say that Spider Man was fighting some kind of aliens from that giant spaceship May had already seen in the news (She has known instantly Peter would have had something to do with that), but she found one or two (not very reliable) sources saying he had been on the spaceship (Her baby in Space? Never.) and everything after that just _stopped._

But she didn't stop looking. Even though she had been working much more the days after _the incident,_ since staff had a ' _considerable downsize',_ as her boss(Not her actual boss, her bosses boss because her boss was _dead_ ) put it, she kept searching even more.

So many calls to Stark Enterprises were unanswered. The few times she did get through to someone they neither knew where Stark or the boy where nor cared about her. Calls to Starks private phone went unanswered too.

She tried police, hospitals, shelters (for some victims from after _the incident),_ anything and everything.

But she couldn't find him.

Two weeks passed. She was so stressed she barely ate, and even though she was so tired, her body refused to sleep. She knew this was all unhealthy but she didn't care.

The newscasts, or at least the ones that had started running again, said it was a _privilege,_ to be alive and not one of the dead ones. After suicide rates skyrocketed since…What happened, that's all they really repeat.

May doesn't feel _privileged,_ she feels _robbed_. Robbed of the people around her. She was terrified of calling Ned's mom just to hear that her nephews best friend would never be coming over again, due to the fact that his remains had been taken by the wind. She's terrified of calling anyone at this point.

She didn't pick up the phone either.

And weeks after the-, fine she'll say it, _the goddamn end of the world_ , when things were beginning to settle down, and countries were beginning to function again, something happened.

Something happened, and things changed.

Red-eyed, she opened the door to the apartment, and her greatest nightmare became reality.

There stood Tony Stark.

Alone.

He hadn't even said a word, but May _knew_ , she _knew_ that look in his face and before even spoken a word he had told her everything she needed to know.

She didn't cry. No, she simply couldn't cry anymore on account of the fact that she hadn't stopped crying for _weeks_ now and her body just wouldn't.

But she still stumbled back, hand covering her mouth, in a silent plea for Tony just to say something, anything. Anything just to tell her…

Just to tell her that Peter Parker, the boy she raised, wasn't _dead._

But the man, who looked as exhausted as she felt, just reached out his hand to her.

"May…", he said softly, so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

She choked on the lump in her throat, and the knot in her stomach tightened violently and her knees just _stopped_ working, her hand tearing at her hair.

When May Parker came crashing down, it was quiet.

#####

My already bad English becomes particularly bad at 2am, as you've realized. But thank you for reading anyways.

Do leave a review if you've liked it, and maybe also leave one if you didn't. If you don't review, I won't really mind nor care.

Good Night,

-risky


End file.
